


Of Mornings and Love

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: and lance loves his fiancé to no end, domestic life, keith is a sleepy boy, klance, night after marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Caramel skin turned gold from the sunlight hitting him, shifting across his features. Slightly tousled mousy brown hair, slightly curled from sleep. Ocean blue eyes that lit up as though he were looking at the sea where light filtered in. Freckles that dotted his cheeks like stars shining in the night sky. A soft smile gracing thin lips that have already melted his heart.





	Of Mornings and Love

Warm morning light filtered in through partially opened curtains. A light breeze blew in through an open window, causing the curtains to flutter to an unknown song. Melodies sang by birds flitted in through the curtains, filling the room. Waving strips of golden light illuminated the room, mixing with the shadows cast my various items.

Keith groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around him and he rolled away from the window, into the empty space of the bed. A hand shot out from warmth, patting the space, sighing at the emptiness. He pulled his hand back into his blanket cocoon, burying his face into it, closing his eyes as he drifted back to sleep to the sound of birdsong.

He was on the edge of sleep when he felt the bed shift, and a shadow crossed over his closed eyes. He felt a soft breath near his ear as the body spoke. “Love of my life, it’s time to wake up,” it whispered, song like, similar to of the birdsong coming in through the window. Keith groaned softly, burying his face into the blankets again.

“Sunshine, come on, it’s time to start the day,” it sang again, low and rumbly, sounding the way velvet felt. Smooth, soft, pleasant. It was one of the many reasons he’d fallen in love with the boy the voice belonged to. “Come on, starlight, it’s time to get up.” Song filled him again, and Keith had to resist the urge to smile.

A hand reached out, fingers running through his hair, and he let out a small sound of approval at the touch. Slow strokes, untangling the knots that had formed in his sleep. A light scratch of his scalp that he knew was meant to pull him from his ever slipping slumber. He cracked an eye open, ever so slightly, to look up at the boy sitting next to him.

Caramel skin turned gold from the sunlight hitting him, shifting across his features. Slightly tousled mousy brown hair, slightly curled from sleep. Ocean blue eyes that lit up as though he were looking at the sea where light filtered in. Freckles that dotted his cheeks like stars shining in the night sky. A soft smile gracing thin lips that have already melted his heart.

With a defeated sigh, Keith gave in to the ministrations and song of the boy next to him, sitting up and looking into those ocean eyes. They shone back with affection and joy he knew were only reserved for him. He looked back with love in his eyes and an affectionate smile gracing his lips. He took the other boy’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“I see the lover boy still knows how flirt,” Keith teased, smirking a little. He received a slight scowl in return, and he chuckled, bring their hands to his lips and kissing his loves knuckles. A slight blush crossed across the boy’s features at the kiss, and Keith chuckled again. “Even Lance gets flustered by a show of affection.”

Lance’s face grew redder and he sputtered for a second, that velvety voice being replaced with that of embarrassment. Keith smiled innocently, pulling his hand to his lap. Lance took a breath, scowling a little. “You say that as though you haven’t been in my position plenty of times before. Have you forgotten last night?”

Keith had not forgotten last night. The cold metal band on his left hand reminded him of it. Of the emotions of surprise and joy and love he’d felt the night before. Of the tears that had spilled down his face when Lance had the words he’d longed to hear his whole life. “Keith, will you marry me?” It was an instant yes, earning him a wide smile full of affection.

“There’s no way I could ever forget last night, I would never want to,” he said, squeezing Lance’s hand, feeling the slight chill of Lance’s band. It glinted in the morning light, the inscription shining through. ‘Forever would too short with you.’ It was cheesy, but it made Keith’s heart soar every time he saw it.

That heart melting smile was back, and Keith felt like he could drown in it had he not already fallen deep into his ocean eyes and song like voice. “I’ll never forget it either. The night that my Sunshine chose to be my forever? It would take an act of god to make me forget that.” He smile grew lopsided, his eyes crinkling with love.

Keith hummed, perking up a little as the smell of bacon wafted into the room. An undertone of cinnamon came to him, as though an afterthought, and he looked at Lance with hopeful eyes. Humour filled his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping him, and Keith felt himself wake up completely, his stomach rumbling.

“Did you make breakfast? French toast?” he asked, knowing he sounded like an eager child. Lance nodded a little, that lopsided smile never leaving him. Keith felt giddiness fill his body, and before he knew what he was doing, he sprung forward, throwing his arms around Lance’s neck. He toppled over onto the bed, and both boys started laughing.

“Someone’s excited for breakfast,” Lance said, his voice muffle from the blanket that was caught between them. Keith laughed, lifting himself up enough to pull the blanket away from Lance’s face. Affection was in his eyes, and Keith smiled back with as much affection, leaning down giving him a soft kiss, a gentle sweep of his lips over Lance’s.

Lance leaned up, catching Keith before he could lift away, his arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Keith’s hands found their way to Lance’s hair, tangling in his locks as they shared a soft, tender kiss. There was a split second thought of Keith having morning breath, but it was brief, as his attention was pulled away to the suddenness of him being flipped onto his back.

He looked up, seeing Lance towering over him, the blanket tangled around their legs. His hands trailed down his shoulders, his arms, and rest on the small of his back. One of Lance’s hands tangled in his hair, the other finding the side of face, tilting his head forward to catch him in another kiss, this one a little hungrier. 

Keith pulled away, resting his forehead against Lance’s. “Breakfast first, then we can have some fun,” he whispered, looking into his eyes. They seemed to swirl with emotion, fighting for dominance. Lance tried to kiss him, but Keith pulled away. “Breakfast first,” he said a little louder, breaking Lance out of his trance. 

He groaned as he got up and off the bed, and Keith chuckled, sitting up. He wrapped the blanket around him, admiring the way the golden light danced across him, highlighting different features with every way of the curtain. At times the light would catch in his eyes, turning the crystal. Others it would catch the hollows of his body, creating shadows where they weren’t before.

Lance turned and trudged out of the room, causing Keith to chuckle again. He stood, shivering a little as his feet hit the cold wood. He pulled on a hoodie and walked out, hearing music pouring softly out of the kitchen. He was Lance stood in front of the stove, a plate in hand and another on the counter. He took a seat at the bar, watching Lance move.

Eggs, french toast, and bacon placed on the plate, powdered sugar sprinkled over the golden brown toast. Lance placed one plate in front of him, the other next to him, before rummaging through the cupboard for syrup. Keith got up and opened the fridge, taking out ketchup and hot sauce, and sat back down, pouring both over his eggs.

Syrup was placed in front of him, and he saw Lance give him a disgruntled look. “Only a heathen would eat their eggs like that,” he muttered, drowning his plate in syrup. Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling the syrup bottle from his hands and pouring some over his french toast.

“Only a monster would drown their food in syrup,” shot back, smirking at Lance as he took a bite of his eggs. He hummed happily at the taste, the spice of the hot sauce shining through everything and waking him up further. Lance rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his syrup soaked eggs, making a show of making noises while he ate. Keith playfully swatted his arm.

They ate in comfortable silence, the enjoying each other’s company and listening to the music that came through the radio. Lance offered to do the dishes, and Keith was content in letting him, feeling sleep creeping up on him. He put away the various condiments before retreating to the bedroom.

He threw off the hoodie as he curled into bed. Lance joined him a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith turned to move into his hold, looking up at him. Lance looked back, giving him a soft kiss. He sighed happily, pulling away and resting his head against his chest, listening to Lance’s heartbeat.

“A short nap, and then some fun,” he heard Lance whisper. Keith nodded, too tired to speak. Lance held him tighter, and Keith moved closer. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of birdsong and Lance’s heartbeat be all he heard as he slowly drifted into a love filled sleep, wrapped in the warmth of his future, his forever. That thought left him with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
